


quest of the fell bloodhound

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Gratuitous Odin, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: “Ha! Knowing the sensory prowess of Odin Dark, the Fell Bloodhound, the very first den of evil I search will surely contain the fabled lodestone!”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Odin Dark could not believe his incredible luck. First, at having been chosen as the retainer to a mage as skilled as Nohr’s own Leo, and second, at being given such a fantastic quest to prove his worth! A lodestone, imbued with the essence of darkness? What could be a better quest for one such as Odin Dark, than recovering such a valuable treasure?

And valuable it would be! While Odin hasn’t heard of such an object, surely Leo’s expertise dwarfs his own. Lodestones were invaluable tools of navigation in the past, setting the courses of ships through their magnetism, but a lodestone of darkness? Surely it would set the course to greater and greater artifacts of darkness, leading Leo and Odin to become the greatest dark mages in existence!

Of course, a mission like this has to be of the utmost importance. Odin wastes no time in setting out, relying on the dark powers dwelling within his veins to guide him to such a powerful object. (And, perhaps, a map of potential promising sites, though that isn’t something he wants going down in his legends.)

Despite the short time he’s known Leo, Odin trusts him completely. It never dawns on the theatrical mage that perhaps he has never heard of such an object because Leo made it up on the spot. Because it does, in fact, not exist. He sets out on a wild goose chase, but with a determination great enough to conjure a goose out of thin air if need be.

~X~

“Ha! Knowing the sensory prowess of Odin Dark, the Fell Bloodhound, the very first den of evil I search will surely contain the fabled lodestone!” Odin muses aloud, heading into a small cave. He may be alone, and entering an unknown cave that could be full of all sorts of foul creatures, but it seems that Odin’s show never stops. Even when there is no audience to be found.

Naturally, a show that never stops has its downsides. One of these downsides has been building as Odin travels, but the mage is doing his best to ignore it. After all, what is a minor feeling of fullness to a man with his prowess? Odin saw no choice but to carry out his mission, allowing himself no time for rest. If he were to stoop so low as to take a break for something so base, how would he make his name known? Legendary tales never include bathroom breaks, after all.

As he descends into the darkness of the cave, however, with only his magic to light his way, Odin can’t help but dwell on the feeling. So far, it’s not very severe. More of a light tingling than anything else, a reminder to make his relief a priority. But Odin Dark’s priorities lie elsewhere! Only after he fetches the Lodestone of Darkness, and it rests safely in Leo’s hands, can Odin allow himself to worry about such a trivial thing. Even if each step into the cave, each bit of progress he makes, seems to make the problem that much worse.

“Lodestone of Darkness! Make thyself known to Odin Dark, the Fell Bloodhound, the very Personification of the Powers of Darkness! The two of us were destined for one another, as I’m sure you can sense! My Darkness eclipses all other darkness, forming the true, Ultimate Darkness!” Odin cries out, though there is nothing to suggest that a stone would answer such a challenge, even if it did exist. However, something dwells within the cave that  _ would _ answer to a challenge. Or, lacking that, anything or one that happened to stumble into its lair.

Odin hears the unearthly rumblings of this beast, but it doesn’t slow his step. After all, what could scare he who has faced down both Gods and Devils!? Or so he tells himself. In spite of this (potentially deserved) confidence, a reflexive instinct strikes terror into his heart. The roaring, rumbling growl is something that demands respect and fear from any man, no matter the power of their magicks. Of course, in his current state, fear is not something Odin Dark would invite. Fear is something that makes his need all the greater, and all the more urgent. But Odin pushes that need down, blocking it out as he moves toward the sound.

Toward the sound that, he knows, moves towards him as well.

~X~

“I believe you and I both know battle is inevitable, foul monster!” Odin calls out, addressing the shadows, and the growls that have been steadily growing louder, produced by something within them. “You stand as guardian to the Lodestone of Darkness, which I am honor bound to claim! Step out of the shadows, and face me! Odin Dark’s time is valuable, after all, and I’d prefer we not do this all day!”

Though the reason Odin would prefer to be done quickly is not quite as grandiose as all that. The mage has simply considered how long the trek back will take, how full his bladder is becoming, and he is beginning to question just how possible such a task will be. But! Nothing can stop him from retrieving the artifact, and returning it to Leo as soon as possible! Not this monster, and not his own body!

This thought is at the front of his mind, as something lumbers into the light of his magic. Something  _ huge _ , hairy, and very pissed off. The monster lunges for Odin, and the mage struggles to prepare a spell. Perhaps his need is greater than he is willing to admit, if the discomfort is throwing off his casting abilities, though Odin would prefer to chalk it up to the aura of such a magnificent guardian beast!

Just before its claws reach him, in a swipe that would surely rend his flesh disastrously, Odin focuses a blast of energy using his tome. The sparking stream of electricity strikes the beast head on, causing it to stagger backwards as its hair stands on end. It falls back, landing on its rump, dazed. At his best, a blast from Odin would decimate such a creature, but luckily for the bear, the mage is distracted. The simple bear had no idea who it was picking a fight with, but its animal mind doesn’t take much more convincing. With a disgruntled growl, it rises, and turns away, likely to seek out a new shelter. One which  _ doesn’t _ have a loud, shocking man exploring it.

Odin whoops immediately, throwing a fist into the air. Even after seeing the animal, it doesn’t seem to dawn on him that it was nothing more than a common bear. In his mind, it was a fearsome monster, the likes of which no one has seen before. And with it vanquished, the lodestone must be nearby! Odin closes his eyes, focusing on the energies around him, and sure enough, there’s something. He seeks it out, and finds a pitch black crystal, cold to the touch, that seems to radiate some sort of energy. And as he feels a pang of  _ need _ from his bladder, he decides it’s not a moment too soon.

~X~

The journey back could have been worse. Though, it could have been better, too. Odin managed to keep his hold over his aching bladder, no doubt due to his formidable strength of both mind and body! He feels an exhilarating thrill at his success, as he knocks on Leo's door, the still-cold Lodestone of Darkness held tightly in his grip.

The mage didn't dare to tarry, wanting to bring the artifact to Leo before it's magic had any chance to fade, as it existed out of its place of origin. What good would his success be if the strange crystal lost its energy in transit,  _ especially _ if he wasted time taking a break?

Naturally, that haste means that his bladder is still achingly full.

“Come in, the door’s open,” Leo says, inviting his retainer in.

“Lord Leo! Odin Dark has returned, successful! The Lodestone of Darkness is firmly within my grip!” Odin announces, as he takes slow steps into the room.

“The what, now?”

“A lodestone imbued with the very essence of darkness! You tasked me with finding such a glorious object, and I must say I respect your decision! Here, look upon it!” Odin says, laying the crystal down on Leo's desk. The prince’s eyes widen, as he can  _ sense  _ the power emanating from the stone.

“Where did you find this?”

“A nearby cave, with quite a fearsome guardian. Now, if that is satisfactory, I'd like to… take a brief moment to retire, and restore the wellspring of my energy!” Odin says, requesting a break in a way only he can understand.

“Hold, for just a moment. This is really incredible, Odin. Truly. I didn't even think this exi- er, I mean to say, it is even more impressive in person than in the legendary texts!” Leo says, missing the urgency in Odin's voice. Perhaps if the mage had been more direct, he would have noticed, but as it stands Leo is too preoccupied.

“I'm glad you're pleased, now, if I m-” Odin begins, but a sudden, sharp pain cuts him short. He feels his need outweighing his strength to hold on, and it takes all he's got to keep from losing control then and there. “If I may, I'd like a moment, before returning.”

“Hm? Oh, yes, of course. Though I must say, wonderful work.”

“Thank you, L-lord Leo. Odin Dark lives to please, but a… a foul after effect of the beast's power lingers within me! I must go, now!” Odin says, taking a few shaky steps before stopping. He feels another shot of pain, and his hand rushes between his legs, as he presses against himself to offer whatever slight relief he can.

“Oh. Should I… call for a healer?”

“No! Odin Dark can deal with… with this!” Odin says, though he feels a small spurt of piss escape him even as he says it. He whimpers, a pathetic sound, not suiting a legendary hero of darkness. But that first leak was a precursor to a flood. Before Odin can make any effort to move, his need swells once more. And this time, it is too much for him.

“No, damn it, not now!” Odin says, practically pleading. But his plea does no good, as his bladder screams for relief. After only a second, his hot piss begins to rush out of him, quickly soaking through his dark mage robes, turning the yellow a darker shade in seconds. The mage doubles over, and it continues, down his legs, to splatter against the floor. Leo watches in awe, taken completely by surprise. 

As the steam continues, Odin groans, then sighs in relief, unable to do anything else as he finally,  _ finally _ , feels that aching fullness fade. His need was so great, that he feels a full ache in its place, even once he is finished.

“Ah, Odin… did you just…?”

“No! Er, I mean… yes! But it was the doing of the Lodestone of Darkness’s foul guardian! Even a Fell Bloodhound falls prey to such magics from time to time!”

“A 'Fell Bloodhound?’ Look, Odin. If this all happened because you were so determined to find this and get it back to me… well, that only shows devotion. I wouldn't… wouldn't tell anyone about it,” Leo says, hardly able to meet his retainer’s eyes. After all, he feels like this is his fault. If he hadn't sent Odin on such a stupid, pointless quest, it wouldn't have happened.

“Truly?” Odin asks, looking up at Leo with respect, even admiration. “Odin Dark… is lucky to have a liege like you, milord.”

“Really, don't mention it. Go on and get cleaned up. Then come back, I think we have a lot to discuss about this 'Lodestone of Darkness.’”

“Of course, Leo! Odin Dark will return promptly!” the mage says, counting his blessings that, though the worst came to pass, it doesn't seem to bother Leo. Perhaps, in the future, a quick break wouldn't be the end of Odin's illustrious legend.


End file.
